


Neville's Tutoring Session

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville tutors Lavender in Herbology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neville's Tutoring Session

**Neville’s Tutoring Session**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Neville/Lavender one.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

“Thank you so much Neville, I don’t think I could ever repay you” Lavender Brown said happily.

“It’s no problem Lavender. I’m always happy to help” Neville said with a smile.

The two Gryffindors were in the greenhouses. Lavender was having trouble with Herbology and went to the only person who could help boost her grades up, Neville Longbottom. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that Neville was the best in Herbology. Hermione Granger may be one of the top students in Hogwarts overall, but her grades in Herbology were always below Neville’s.

“Okay, lets get started” Neville said as he pulled on his dragon hide gloves.

Lavender nodded and followed suit.

The two began working with Neville pointing out certain things as well as showing Lavender the proper way of planting certain plants and such and also gave her some tips and trick in dealing with certain plants. Lavender was listening to everything Neville was saying since she was failing Herbology and needed to do well to improve her grade. If she didn’t then a letter would be sent home to her parents and she didn’t want that.

Soon though the sun was beating down on the panes of glass above them. Sweat began to appear on their brows. Neville shrugged out of his cloak and he took off his sweater vest and loosened the buttons on his shirt. This gave Lavender a nice view of Neville’s body.

 _He sure doesn’t have any baby fat anymore_ she thought.

Neville’s body was lean and muscled from lifting bags of dragon dung. He knew he could use magic at home, but preferred the non-magical method. It kept his mind busy and he always worked up a hearty appetite too. Plus it helped shed pounds and build muscle though that was the last thing on his mind when he did that. But Lavender could see the results of it and it made her lick her lips. Her eyes roamed up and down Neville’s body really liking what she was seeing. She then decided to give Neville a show too since he was giving her one. Even though his was unintentional.

Neville saw Lavender take off her cloak and he couldn’t help admiring the view. Who couldn’t? She did have the best rack in all of Gryffindor, maybe the best body in the house of lions. Lavender saw this and smirked. She then loosened the buttons of her shirt to give Neville a better view of her goods. She was going to have some fun. She moved closer pressing herself up against Neville.

“What’s next Neville?” she asked in a lusty voice.

Neville felt his pants get tight. He swallowed a few times as his brain tried to re-engage. It was hard since Lavender was pressing herself hard up against him. He could feel her breasts against his arm. It seemed like she wasn’t wearing a bra at all.

“Neville?” Lavender asked innocently.

Neville seemed to snap. He shook off his gloves and pulled Lavender into a deep kiss. This shocked Lavender, but she followed suit and tossed her gloves off and kissed Neville back. They kissed with their tongues dueling against one another. When they finally broke they were breathing hard.

“Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?” Lavender asked.

“Hannah and I used to practice with each other” Neville said.

“I’ve got to thank her then” Lavender said as she kissed Neville again.

Their kissing became more passionate and their hands roaming one another’s body. Neville’s hands snaked under Lavender’s shirt and tickled her bare skin. Lavender gasped and then moaned as Neville’s hands crept up closer.

“Yes Neville, yes touch me. Your hands feel so good” Lavender moaned.

Neville moved his mouth and was suckling Lavender’s neck, on her pulse point. Lavender’s eyes rolled back as her head was thrown back. Neville’s hands finally reach their destination and cupped her D cup mounds and found that she was definitely not wearing a bra at all. Neville groped and squeezed them. Neville then ripped Lavender’s shirt off her. Then his hands grasped her now exposed melons.

Lavender moaned feeling Neville’s hands work her tits. Never had she ever felt like this. No other guy had made her feel this wet before, ever. Shit, who’d have thought the shy lion would be such a fucking beast. She gasped when she felt one of Neville’s hands go down her jeans and inside her panties. His fingers probed her pussy.

“Y-y-you’ve done this before” she panted.

“Oh with a girl or two” Neville said with a smirk.

What Lavender didn’t know even with her vast gossip network was Neville had played with Hannah Abbott, Megan Jones and Susan Bones. Those three girls knew how to keep their mouths shut.

Lavender was bucking her hips as Neville was finger fucking her. It felt so good. He had two fingers pumping in and out of her cunt. She was gripping Neville’s shoulders tightly.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh god. Neville. Oh Neville!” Lavender moaned.

Neville grinned as he did a bit of wandless magic. It had shocked him when he did it the first time, but found now that it was a nice thing to have. Sure, he couldn’t do a lot of spells wandless, but it still was a nice thing to have. He was pleased he could use the vanishing charm wandlessly. He did that and his pants and boxers were gone. He then did the same to Lavender’s. Though Lavender was so enthralled with Neville finger fucking her that she didn’t notice that is until Neville removed his fingers.

“Neville, where are my pants?” the panting Lavender asked in a bit of a daze.

“Magic” Neville said using the line he has heard Harry use many times.

Before Lavender could reply Neville drove all of himself into Lavender. This snapped Lavender’s head back.

“OH MY MOTHINGFUCKING SHIT! SO GODDAMN BIG IN ME!” she screamed.

Her scream rattled the windowpanes.

Neville proceeded to fuck Lavender and he was surprised that she was quite tight. The busty lioness saw Neville’s look of shock.

“What, I may act like a slut and a whore, but I don’t drop my panties for every guy. I do have standards” Lavender said seeing Neville’s expression.

“So who am I? What number am I?” Neville asked.

“Oh, you’re just the fourth guy” Lavender said.

“Fourth?” Neville asked.

“Yes, I lost my virginity when the Weasley twins teamed up on me. That’s two, my third was some Ravenclaw I can’t remember, but he was a piece of shit and came too soon. Now you” Lavender said.

“So I’m just a one time thing?” Neville asked as he thrust in and out of Lavender.

“Oh Merlin no, I would like this to be a continuing thing if you want” Lavender moaned.

“I think I’d like that” Neville grunted.

“Mmmm, friends with benefits. I like those” Lavender purred.

“Me too” Neville said as he kissed her once again.

Lavender moaned as Neville moved in and out of her. But it didn’t take long for Neville to get tired of holding Lavender up. So he moved to a more convenient spot. He pushed Lavender up and sat her on a wooden table that just so happened to be low enough for him to pump in and out of her wet quim without straining himself at all.

“Oh Neville, baby, mmmm, baby. Fuck me tight juicy cunt. Fuck it good. You feel so big inside me” Lavender moaned as she wrapped her legs around Neville’s waist locking them together.

“And you’re so tight Lav, I can’t believe how tight you really are” Neville groaned.

Lavender then threw a twist and clenched her pussy muscle making Neville groan.

“Shit, I almost came” he grunted.

“I don’t care baby, paint my pussy with your seed. I am on the potion. I won’t get pregnant” Lavender said panting.

This made Neville increase his pumping and that made Lavender squeal as she was now getting hammered by Neville.

“OH NEVILLE!” she screamed as she came.

Neville let out an animal like roar as his seed spilled out of him and deep inside Lavender’s quivering cunt. Neville then slowed his thrusting as Lavender unlocked her legs from Neville’s waist. She was breathing hard trying to regain her bearings.

“Neville, you’re still hard” Lavender said after regaining her bearings.

She hadn’t been fucked like that ever and it messed with her head a bit. She needed a bit of time to re-boot her brain.

“Yeah, it takes more than one to get me to go soft” Neville said.

“Yay, more for me” Lavender cheered happily.

Neville got tired of standing and sat on one of the benches though this meant he pulled out of Lavender, which made her pout. She hopped off the table and climbed into Neville’s lap and impaled herself onto his pole. She moaned feeling Neville fill her once again. She then began to bounce up and down. Her big breasts bounced and jiggled every time she moved. Her arms locked around Neville’s neck.

“Oh Neville baby” she purred.

Neville kissed Lavender hard as his hands grasped her sweaty breasts squeezing them and then tweaking her hard nipples. This made Lavender keen out loudly.

“That’s it Neville baby, squeeze my titties. I love it. Yes, oh gods yes. Mmmm, fuck more” Lavender moaned.

Neville couldn’t believe what was happening still. Here he was in a greenhouse fucking Lavender. He never thought this could ever happen. Sure he and the guys would sit around their dorm bullshitting each other and stuff about their sex fantasies and such, but this was fucking real.

“Ugh, shit Lavender” he grunted as brought his mouth down and began to suckle on her sweaty chest.

Lavender mewled as she felt Neville’s mouth on her breasts. She thrust them more into his face. It felt so good as Neville just knew how to touch her and where to give her the max amount of pleasure.

“Oh fuck” she groaned as she climaxed.

Neville took over as Lavender slowed. He grabbed her hips and began to move her up and down on his pole as she groaned and moaned. Finally he shot his second load into house mate. They then rested.

“You think *pant-pant* we could have some *pant-pant* more study sessions?” Lavender asked.

“Definitely” Neville said.

 

 

**End**


End file.
